Casino
by Lady Frei
Summary: Conceitshipping, BakuraxMai. AU. He is a professional thief,she is a daughter of a rich man. One day they meet...Crappy summary for now, it will change just as the title


So here I go with a comeback fic. You know I analysed my previous stories and understood how many mistakes I made. The characters were extremely OOC and even Mary Suish, the plot was unprepared and the happenings not exactly perfect. So I just had to delete those shameful stories and try to rehabilitate myself. I hope this one would be better. I would try my best to keep everybody who will appear in this story in character. Still, I'm asking you for help and as soon as you notice some character acting strange, please tell me, I'm good at taking constructive criticism and I understand, that I still need to improve my writing. So everybody is welcome to review...

This story will definitely be with Conceitshipping pairing, MaixBakura and I definitely need Beta ;-) Anyone who wants to do it? Oh well enough talking... Hope you'll enjoy the story.

It's also AU, even though I originally wanted it to take place in ancient Egypt, but the plot turned to be better that way. And I know that the newspaper article sucks... Have no talent being a journalist.

One last thing I must confess that I borrowed some thief techniques from the book "Void Moon" by Michael Connely, but I wasn't that informed about the process of robbery that I consider that forgivable as long as I only take the knowledge of the porcess itself...

Disclaimer (what story can do without that? ): I do not own Yu-gi-oh and I don't get any money for writing this...

Puh, now on with the story

**Thief**

The first thing Bakura did that morning was making himself a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper. He was only interested in one particular article. He smirked pleased as the one he wanted to read was to be found exactly at the front page

_Casino Players Beware!_

_An unknown thief has appeared in the casinos of Domino City. _

_The well-planned robberies started about a month ago and there is already a large list of victims who have lost lots of money. This case is still not solved and it seemes that the police got no clue who the initiator is, for the criminal behind this, unlike the police officers, does his best job and leaves no evidence. The case also reminds of a series of robberies of the same kind that took place all over Japan, so the police of all regions have to cooperate with each other and maybe they will solve this puzzle._

_The thief is believed to be acting on his own without any help from aside. As the new information says suspect was already found on the camera, but the man knows what he is doing, so the camera never captured his face which makes it inpossible to draw any conclusions. Now the police tries to secure all of the casinos for the safety of players and they hope to get the thief arrested before the end of the month._

_All of the robbery targets were tourists who regulary got high prize money from the games. The crime took place when they left their money in their hotel suits safes and went somewhere, or even when they were peacefully sleeping in their beds! So if you are in the same situation we suggest you to make sure your money is safe for the thief is still out there and no doubt that the man is one of the best thiefs our city has ever seen._

_We promise to inform you about every single detail of this situation and if you know or have noticed anything suspicious, we ask you to inform the police, any kind of the information about it will certainly be useful and might help us stop the thief and bring peace to our home._

The article went on with such crap about help and need of information, but Bakura has already found out everything he needed. There was only one thing he didnt't like in the text, and he decided to look up who wrote the stuff, the name written under the article said_ Jounouchi Katsuya_, but that was not a known name to Bakura so he just cursed

Damn that journalist wannabe. "One of the best!" I am **the best**. Oh well, it seems I have to prove them all how good I am. But with their blindness they'll never catch that.

He was a thief, a professional, it was his only job and from it he got such money, he wouldn't get at any of the legal jobs, of course the players never had very high amounts but the quantity with which Bakura worked brought him quite large sums. The reason he needed that money... Well there was no reason, except maybe from the whole process and the pleasure of knowing something nobody else knew. He even didn't do it for money. It was just what he got used to do since he was little.

The memories brought a grin on his face. Already as a child and later as a teenager he was a cleptomaniac, which nobody suspected. Unlike lots of other people with the same symptoms, Bakura was always aware what he was doing and enjoing it the whole time. He didn't care about his victims. He saw the moments when it was not wise to risk and always waited for the perfect opportunity, because he knew even if you let something be for a time being , later it would be yours anyway without any consequences. The little thief learned that sometimes it's useful to give up some things, to leave himself out of the suspicions. He also didnt about the few lives he destroyed with this trick. There was always somebody who payed his dept, classmates, kids from his school his neighbourhood. One day he had managed to get the teacher he hated most under arrest. All of this left him satisfied. And he never had any guilt feelings. He was heartless, but nobody suspected him, he was always the quite one, always polite, always smiling, not a sngle soul knew of a vulcano of emotions behind that mask, how he wanted to curse aloud, tell them everything he so desired to say. That would have ruin the whole thing, so he also learned to be a perfect actor.

Nowadays he continued his "hobby" as a serious job. And Bakura always believed that that was the best way. Apparently he never owned the thing people call conscience. He learned everything on his own, of course he had a few of "his" people in different branches, like modern technologies or hotel services, but none of them could name him, even if they would have been caught. He was an invisible man, someone who never existed.

He invented his own method of robbery. A perfect crime. First he tracked the victim. Often visiting casinos and watching the players. Then he tried to find out the habits, like when they go to sleep or when they leave the game hall. One of the important things was to find out if the one he decided to rob was a right-hander or left-hander. That allowed him to choose the place for the little cameras he placed opposite and above the safe, giving the thief the combination he needed. Bakura did that when he knew that the victim is somewhere else for a long time (the reason he needed the habits of a person). The thief got into the hotel rooms with the help of ventilation, or by telling the maid a sad story about going out of the room for a second and accidentally closing it. He never understood how stupid those women could be, to believe that one every time. He was already convinced that the majority of people were down right stupid and only a few (including himself) actually had a thing, called brain. The rest was quiet easy. As easy as just taking the money with the known combination is. Of course apart of those there were times he needed to be cautious when he decided to rob the persons in their sleep. And there was the risk that the victim surprisingly returned, but that never happened to him. Bakura always believed himself to be a person accompanied by great luck and it seemed to be true. Not once he was caught, never left evidence such as fingerprints and such thing, not even a single DNA trace. Every time the situation got that serious as now, when the police was full alarmed and ready for a fight, he packed his things and went somewhere else. That way was the safest and Bakura was a very cautious when it came to the possibility of taking risks. But this time he would take that risk. He already had a target and everything planned, he even got a combination. The operation was planned for the next day.

The only big problem he ever faced was being unnoticed while choosing a victim, was his appearance, you see, Bakura was an albino, which immediately draw attention wherever he went. That would have been a great help if he ever was suspected, because it gave him a good argument against his guilt but that never happened and white hair was still a problem. The thief despised wigs and dying his hair wasn't even considered as an option. So the only thing left were hats, he had no other choice but using hats to hide the color, they also turned to be useful in hiding his face from the cameras.

When the thief has drank his coffee and threw the newspaper in the bin, he stood up and went to the shower. There he would think about the plan for the new "project" and later check if everything still went as planned.

Bakura smirked, he couldn't wait for the next evening.


End file.
